


What He Dreams

by TheFlowerGirl



Series: When You Were Young [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: She came to him that night, like she always did with fire in her eyes.(a Rian-centric piece written as a side story in 2007)





	What He Dreams

She came to him in the night, like she always did, with her hair down and her eyes twinkling, like the first time he had her. She seduced him, like she always did, in that yellow dress she wore when he first met her. It had always been his favorite, and, to please him, she wore it at their wedding. They were married in a golden field, like the ones she had back home. They settled in a small house just outside of the town she was born in. He stopped sailing then. It was his first love, but he knew how fickle the sea could be, and what it did to families, and, finally, he had something he loved more.

She took him that night like she took him the first time, quick and passionate. He watched her as she slept, stroking her face and promising her the world. She made him breakfast and waved in the doorway when he left for work, and when he came home, supper was ready. His job was hard, and he didn’t like it much, but it sustained them and that’s all that mattered.

She smiled that night as she often did, the lines from all her stresses melting away when she smiled. She bore him seven children-four boys, all of whom were just as beautiful as she was. She played parlor games with them when he was away, and when they were old enough, sent them off to school with a bag lunch and a kiss.

 

She came to him, as she often did, with fire in her eyes. When they were first reunited, it was gone, but when he had found her again, it had returned He listens to quiet breathing in the still of the night and chuckles. What a sight he’d be in Claremont now. It was right, all the mothers were wrong about him.

She left him one night. She had never done that before. Every time he’d wake up and they’d be old, but this time, she was gone. He turned on the light. She had never left him before-it was a happy dream. The gentle rocking of his bed reminded him he was at sea, and not on land, with her. Turning off the light, he quietly wept.


End file.
